Zack Addy Oneshots and More
by PrismicGalaxy
Summary: A collection of Bones Oneshot, mostly Zack centric because why not
1. Hydrophobia

Water was everywhere. Over his head and in his lungs. He coughed and ended up breathing in more water into his lungs.

"Addy, Dr Addy ZACK"!

He started at the voice

"Yes Dr Hodgins"?

"Are you okay"?

"Yes, why wouldn't I be"?

" Never mind, I was just asking if you wanted to come swimming with the rest of us"

Zack paled

"No I have to finish my paper".

"Come ooooonnn it will be fun".

"N-".

"Please Zack".

"Fine"!

Zack sighed with frustration and walked to his desk to type his paper

" we're leaving now Zack"

Zack sighed again and walked back towards Hodgins desk

"Can you drive me to the pool"

"Sure, go get changed"

Zack changed and walked to Hodgins's car

"Let's go"

Zack watched the scene fly by and dreaded what was coming next

They reached the pool and met Brennan and Angela.

"Zack, Hodgins come in the pool"

"Uhhhh... I can't swim"

"Really your a genius who can't swim Zack"

"I never had time to learn"

"Then you can just sit in the shallows"

Zack walked a little unsteadily into the shallows.

He shivered slightly when he felt the water.

He sat down.

"There are you satisfied now"

"Yes" all three friends said in a never to be repeated chorus

Little did Zack know that Hodgins was creeping up behind him

Hodgins pushed him into the water and Zack panicked

He started hyperventilating and thrashing in the water breathing in water with every breath

He heard voices calling his name but the dull thud of his heart drowned them out

Black began crowding his vision and he went limp

Angela's POV (I chose this POV at random)

Zack fell into the water and started thrashing around

"Zack"!

Suddenly he went limp and they were able to pull him out

They laid him on the ground and shook him

" Zack, ZACK, are you okay"?

Brennan checked his breathing

"Hes not breathing"!

"Angela, do you know how to do CPR"

"Yes"

"SOMEONE CALL 911 (totally did not type 922)"

Hodgins pulled out his phone

"Uh yeah hi, so my friend fell into the pool and now he's not breathing so I would really appreciate it if you could send an ambulance, we're at the Big Pool" (don't judge me)

Angela started doing CPR

"30 chest compressions and 2 rescue breaths" (forgive me if this is wrong)

"I know"

They heard sirens in the distance

"Could they be any faster"

An ambulance pulled up right behind them and took out a stretcher

"Yes they apparently can"

"Where is your friend"

"He's right here and yes I have been doing CPR"

They layed him into the stretcher and put him in the back of the stretcher

"We'll just meet him at the hospital okay guys"

Brennan's phone rang

"Hello. Booth. We can't right now. We have to go to the hospital"

"He hung up"

They each got into their cars and drove to the hospital

They paced the waiting room and waited.

And waited.

And waaaaaaited.

Booth came crashing through the doors

"Whose in the hospital"

"Zack"

"Oh"

He sat down

"What happened"

"He fell in the water"

"Oh"

A doctor strode into the room

"Friends of Zack Addy"?

" me"

"I'm one"

"Are you kidding"

"I guess"

"Sooooooo"

"He'll be fine"


	2. This one is just painful

Thursday...

They converged on the man, barely older than 20, and yelled

"WHERE IS HE"!

"I do not know".

They came closer and the man shrank back

"I do not keep track of his whereabouts".

"What"?

They were standing right in front of him

" Zack"!

The man, Zack, looked over the shoulders of his attackers and saw another man holding a gun and a woman

"Step away from him or I'll shoot.

The man was deadly calm

Attacker 1 pulled his fist back and Zack tried to flinch away

" you'll regret it"

He was still calm

"He's just a kid how is he supposed to know where he is (he could be anyone important that Zack might know like Hodgins or booth)

"What's going to make me stop"

"The fact that I have a gun and you do-"

The attacker backhanded Zack against a wall

He his body hit the wall with a loud crack and a burst of pain shot through his head and back

The man shot the attackers while the woman rushed to his side

"Dr brnn"

He was slurring his speech as hammers is his head pounded away

Dr Brennan held up an indiscernible amount of fingers

"How many fingers am I holding up"

He struggled to understand what she was saying as he looked at her through blurred eyes

"Four"? He tried but only succeeded

in making Dr Brennan more worried

He closed his eyes in an attempt to stave off a wave of dizziness and nausea

" don't go to sleep Zack, booth called an ambulance"

"Okay"

"Don't talk either"

He couldn't feel his hands but for some reason he wasn't worried and was feeling very faint

His legs twitched

"I dnt feel vry good"

"Its okay Zack the ambulance is almost here"

Dr Brennans POV

She watched as Zack fought to stay awake. He probably is suffering from Traumatic Brain Injury judging from the blood and the symptoms and a spinal cord injury.

The attacker must have been very strong to do this with one blow.

Suddenly Zack cried out

His body went stiff and his eyes rolled into the back of his head

"Zack"?

His body started jerking

" BOOTH THE AMBULANCE NEEDS TO GET HERE NOW HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE FROM THE TRAUMATIC BRAIN INJURY"

they could hear sirens in the distance and Zack's seizure had stopped

"Zack wake up"

She shook his body but this elicited no response. Suddenly his body started jerking again.

"Its status epilepticus" (is that proper grammar)

"What does that mean"

"When you have multiple seizures in a row, these are most likely caused by Traumatic Brain Injury but it can happen due to thing like epilepsy too, it can cause permanent brain injury or death after 5 minutes and guess what, its been 5 minutes, is the ambulance here yet"

"You didn't have to give me the medical dictionary version"

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes

Zack's body went still again.

Maybe it will stop now

Zack's body started jerking again

"Booth"!

" they said 10 to 15 minutes, they should be here soon"

"Not soon enough tell them to hurry up"

"That's not how it works, you can't just call them and say hurry up please"

"He might die booth"!

" ugh fine, I'm sure this has never happened in the history of 911"

"Hii. Its me. I called you earlier. No I'm not that crazy guy. Remember (street name/address/whatever) why. Because my partner is very insistent. She's asking if your ambulance can get here faster because our friend is experiencing status epliptecituis or something. (Its status epilepticus booth) Sorry (my phone auto corrected to sry.. What does that say about me) its called status epilepticus. I'm an FBI agent and our friend is in need of serious medical help, he is dire to any operation we might have so just tell the damn ambulan- oh its here thanks bye"

He hung up

"Well there here now"

The hospital room (I'm having a debate on whether its room 42 or room 666 in my brain) room (5 minutes later) 13

Friday morning...

Brennans POV

"Did you call Hodgins"

"No"

"Did you call Angela"

"No"

"Did you call cam"

"No"

"Did you call anyone"

"No"

"My hair is on fire"

"No"

"The buildings falling down"

"No"

"Zack's dead"

"WHAT"!

" I was just trying to get your attention calm down he's not dead he's fine"

Brennan stared at him

"Well as fine as someone who had 5 seizures, TBI, and spinal damage could be"

"Call Hodgins" was the only response out of Brennan

"Dr Hodgins Zack is in the hospital come over her now"

He hangs up

"Is that sufficient enough for you bones"

*cricket*

"Bones"?

" what"!

"Never mind"

"Family of Zack Addy"

"Us and 3 more on their way"

"The nurse looks at them doubtfully

" well we are friends but his family's in London so we're all he's got"

"Fine come this way"

She leads them to room thirteen in the recovery ward

"We've done our best to stabilize him but to pull through, its up to him now, if he wakes up, he may have symptoms like drowsiness, confusion, nausea, hypertension, headache or migraine, but that's because of his seizure and head injury"

"If he wakes up"

"Yes it is likely that he will wake up in a couple of hours but there is a (making this up as I go so dont believe it)40 percent chance that he will die"

A faint groan drifted towards them

"Zack"!

" how do you feel"

Zack just gave her a look that said "really"?


	3. Poison

Based on The man in the cell with a twist because this book is mainly comprised of Zack angst so yeah

.xXXx.

Zack walked into the autopsy room to ask her if they were ready to look inside of the head.

"No"

"I didn't say anything"

"You've come in here every ten minutes"

Dr Saroyan's phone rings and she picks it up. Her face gets increasingly worried. Then she hangs up.

"Get me the number two saw"

At this point, Zack feels dread growing in him.

"Can I do it"

She seems surprised but hands him the saw

"Cut below the bruising so you don't affect the area"

Zack starts cutting. Something breaks and white powder billows into the air. Zack breathes it in and starts coughing

"Dr Addy"!

" protocol"

Dr Saroyan pulled a lever

"Biological contaminant"

Alarms were blaring

Zack collapses, frothing at the mouth, shaking

"Zack"!

" what happened "

"We need an emergency medical team to the autopsy room now"

Zack's body stills.

"Is he... Dead"?

Angela checked his pulse.

" fuck"

The EMTs arrived at the scene

(Tell me if anything is incorrect)

"We need a defibrillator"

"Charging to 200 amps"

An EMT rubbed the paddles together

"Clear"

They put the paddles to Zack's chest and his body convulsed

"Nothing"

"Go to 250"

"Charging"

An EMT rubbed the paddles together

"Clear"

They put the paddles to Zack's chest but still nothing happened

"Clear"

They did it once more but there efforts were futile

"Time of death 11:35 (made this up)

.xXXx.

Sorry... I couldn't put major character death because that would spoil it


End file.
